Tsuki Rising
by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10
Summary: One-shot Collection Ch 3: Ino attempts to help her teammates. CRACK-FIC! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Tsuki Rising**

**Summary**: [One-shot Collection] Ch 1: Sasuke teaches Sakura a valuable lesson.

**A/N**: _**WARNING**_: If you are a huge fan of Sakura, _**DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU CAN TAKE IT! **_Because I for one would be saddened to see my story get flamed.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Anything Naruto related belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter One**: Sasuke teaches Sakura a valuable lesson.

**By**: 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10

"Sasuke-kun is so amazing!" Sakura announced for the one billionth time, in a high-pitched fangirl squeal.

"Um... I guess." Naruto muttered uncertainly. "I was wondering, Sakura-chan... would you like to get some ramen? Just you and me?-"

"Sasuke is the most amazing person in the world! I mean he's so hott, and he's so cool, and he's so strong!" Sakura screamed happily.

"Hey Sakura-chan... what about me? Aren't I amazing too?!"

Sakura looked at Naruto for the first time that day.

"Ew! No! You're just an annoying baka!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura-chan... you're being mean!" Naruto shouted back. This earned him a fist in the stomach.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

Sakura ignored him. "Did you see Sasuke today? Oh. My. Goodness! He looked _soo_ -"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto wined. "Why is it always Sasuke-teme? He's just a jerk-"

"How dare you call _**MY**_Sasuke-kun that! You're gonna pay baka!"

Sakura punched Naruto in the head and threw him across the path and into a wall.

"That ough'ta teach you!" She said, dusting off her hands. "Now... where was I? Oh yeah! Did you see his hair? It was the most beautiful shade of-"

"Sakura."

"Not again baka! Just you wait until I get my hands on you!"

Sakura turned around, only to gasp and clutch her mouth.

"S...Sasuke-kun!"

The Uchiha remained impassive.

"Where is Naruto?"

"Oh that baka? Why do you want to see _him_, when you can see _me _instead!"

"Because I need to train."

"Then train with m-"

"And no, I won't train with you – you're worse than Naruto."

"B-But-"

"You're annoying. You know nothing about me."

"S-Sasuke"

"So I suggest you stop wasting time ogling me and become stronger."

"..."

**A/N:** This is my attempt at a crack-fic, so tell me what you thought of it via review! Thanks!

Ja ne,

Yuuki


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsuki Rising**

**A/N**: I wonder if I made Neji slightly OOC? Oh well, if it's funny then that doesn't really matter, huh? Oh, and here's a _**MINOR WARNING FOR SAKURA FANS AGAIN! **_Sasuke makes one teensy weensy insult about Sakura… it's so small, you'll most likely miss it, but just a heads up!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Anything Naruto related belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter Two**: Sasuke makes Neji wish he'd gotten a hair-cut.

**By**: 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10

"Hn. Uchiha."

"Tch. Huuyga."

"Be prepared to lose, Uchiha. Fate is not on your side."

"Oh, and it's on yours? I don't think so, Hyuuga."

"What makes you think that?"

"Hn. Have you seen yourself in a _mirror_, recently, Huuyga? If not, I suggest you do it now."

"How dare you! You better pray that you'll survive when I'm done with you!" Neji growled indignantly, already activating byakugan.

"Easy there, Huuyga. For a ninja, you sure aren't good at masking your emotions. I'd say you as bad as the dobe." Sasuke smirked, knowing that he'd hit a strong point.

"Mock me all you want, I'm not going to let that insult slip Uchiha!" Neji spat angrily. "You're just jealous! Look at yourself! Your disgraceful hair looks ridiculous!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well I'd much rather have ridiculous hair than girly hair." Sasuke said with a smirk, making sure to empathise the word 'girly'.

Neji couldn't take it anymore – he snapped. "You'll pay for that with your life! My hair is perfectly manly, Uchiha!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Don't kid yourself, Hyuuga. I even question your sex at this very moment."

Neji lunged forward at Sasuke, who side stepped out of the way. He got into the signature Huuyga stance for 8 Trigrams Sixty Four Palms.

"Now, now, Huuyga. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Sasuke smirked triumphantly.

"Save me the ear ache! I don't want hear it, Uchiha! Now stay still so that I can show you the true meaning of pain! You are fated to lose this battle, so allow me to finish you off right now!"

"Fated this, fated that. I say _you're_ fated to lose this battle, Huuyga. What do you think of that, huh?"

"You are wrong. Fate will never be on your side!"

"It will, because I have better hair than you!"

"No it won't! _I_ have the better hair, got that, Uchiha?!" Neji growled, throwing a fist forward for good measure. Sasuke batted it away, and leapt back. His dark, ebony eyes flashed deep blood-red against three spinning tomoe.

"Hn. With these eyes you have no chance to win."

"I should say the same thing! Now face the wrath of my byakugan Uchiha!"

"Maybe I would be scared if my opponent didn't have girly hair. Tch, you're more feminine than _Sakura_."

"How dare you!" Neji yelled angrily, throwing strike after strike after strike.

"Maybe you should dye it pink too. _Then_ you'd look like a complete replica of her." Sasuke smirked at his own remark.

"I've had enough of you now Uchiha!" Neji gritted his teeth together, and charged at Sasuke with stunning speed. He drew his arm back, and directed chakra to his palms for an attack.

Sasuke smirked. "Bring it on…"

"Gentle fist!"

Neji was about to put his attack into action when a set of chains appeared out of nowhere and bound his wrists together. Neji looked up in confusion, and saw none other than Hatake Kakashi.

"Hey there Neji. I'm afraid I can't allow you to kill one of my students just yet. Wait until the chunin exams for that."

Neji growled angrily. "But he insulted my hair!"

Kakashi gave him a blank expression, then turned to Sasuke who was standing a couple of metres away, glaring. "Is this true Sasuke?"

The young Uchiha just smirked, as he deactivated sharingan. "Whatever, I'm outta here. Don't bother coming after me or I will kill you." Sasuke said, completely ignoring what Kakashi had said to Neji. The Copy-nin sighed, 'poofing' away. (My, my… could he be off to read a certain book of his hmmm?)

The angered Huuyga pulled at the chains around his wrists in vain. "Just you wait until I get my hands on you! You better sleep with your eyes open Uchiha!"

"Tch. Don't bet in it Hyuuga. I'll mention to Sakura if she could lend you some of her hair dye the next time I see her."

"…"

Neji tried to imagine himself with pink hair and shivered. That was a big no no.

'Damn my long hair!"

**A/N:** Okay, maybe the Sakura insult was slightly bigger than teensy weensy… Anyhow, thank you to **JaggerMania **and **Jaki Stratos **for your feedback on the previous chapter! :D lol

Ja ne,

Yuuki


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsuki Rising**

**A/N: **There'll be no Sakura bashings in this chapter! :D ^^ Hope you guys like it… ENJOY!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Anything Naruto related belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter Three**: When Ino attempts to help her teammates

**By**: 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10

"Choji, I hope you know that the world isn't going to end if you throw away your potato chips and go on a diet." Ino said smugly. "I mean, wouldn't you want to look as fabulous as I do?"

No reply came.

"Are you even listening?!"

"Huh? Did you say something Ino?"

"Ugh! You'll never get a girlfriend either!"

"All this yelling is troublesome." Shikamaru said, stepping up for his teammate. "Give the poor guy a break. You've been at this for the past month. Just face it Ino, there's no way you can get Choji to throw away his undying love for snacks as easily as that."

Ino sighed, as she turned to face Shikamaru fully. "Ok, I give up on trying to help the guy. How about I move on to you then?"

"Ugh? What do you mean?"

"Well for a start, you need to work on being less lazy. I mean seriously, all you ever do is say "Troublesome", watch the clouds, and play Shogi! How is that any fun?"

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered, frowning slightly. What did she care? It's not like she's ever been bothered by that before.

"What? So you're saying you want to end up like Choji with not a single girlfriend?"

Shikamaru nearly choked on the air he was breathing in. "Hmmm?" He spluttered out. "I never said that! What a drag…" He mumbled.

"Look, I'm only trying to help here. I could be doing more important things like–"

" –Shopping or swooning over the Uchiha, right? How bothersome."

"Ugh! I'd rather watch Choji feast over his potato chips than speak to you, you jerk!"

"Tch."

"Ugh!"

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Oh, you decided to join the party, huh Choji? Well at least you can keep this undeserving jerk some company! I'm going!"

Ino spun around and stomped off in a flustered furry.

"So much for training…" Shikamaru mumbled boredly. "…Hey, are you up to watching the clouds for a bit, Choji?"

"Yup. When do ya think she'll return?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I hope not anytime soon. Lectures are too troublesome."

**A/N: **And the end! ^^ Tell me what you thought, you can even give a request for who you'd like to see next, and constructed critism! I'd also like to say ARIGATOU to **Jaki Stratos** and **Lovelychibi7** for your lovely reviews on the previous chapter! ^^ :P

Ja ne,

Yuuki


End file.
